


The Meeting x The Thirst

by MissCherryBomb



Series: Gum x Needles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Illumi, Fights, Oral Sex, Other, Smoking, Smut, Violence, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: Illumi disguises himself as a woman to earn some extra money at the hostess club. He meets there a famous Heaven's Arena fighter - Hisoka. Where does this acquaintanceship lead to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a book "People Who Eat Darkness: The Fate of Lucie Blackman" written by Richard Lloyd Parry where were described Japanese hostess clubs. At the same time, I was so into Hunter x Hunter, so I easily put these two things together and an idea for this story was born! (btw I really recommend you to read mentioned book if you had a chance, it's a wonderful non-fiction work - a comprehensive account of a case of young missing woman and great study of both Eastern and Western cultures.)
> 
> As usual, big kudos @SuperSaiyanHollow for betaing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Hunter x Hunter nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

 

Illumi turned into a dark alley. As he was walking, he tied his hair into a bun, pinning it back with a few of his needles. When needles pierced his skin, his body began to change gradually: his face became smooth and plump, his chest expanded two small, but perky breasts, and his hips gained some roundness.

 

Illumi was in a hurry to his second job as a hostess in one of Yorknew City’s clubs. It turned out that living on his own and working only as an assassin was not enough to provide for him. Having the ability to form his body into anything he wanted, he decided to work as a hostess. The money was good seeing as he only chatting with rich men, pouring alcohol into their glasses, lighting their cigarettes, and from time to time singing a karaoke song with them. His feminine look attracted men, so they often invited him to dinner outside the club and that meant even more money. The number of these kind of dinners would make or break a hostess clients paid the owner for these meals  and girls who didn’t gain much interest were simply fired.

 

Above all, Illumi felt safe doing this type of work because intimate contacts between hostesses and clients were forbidden. Touching was allowed (except for genitals and the like), but kissing on the lips and having sex was strictly forbidden. The hostesses could get fired for doing so.

 

But, Illumi wasn’t interested in any of his clients; most of them were middle-aged men who just needed some attention and someone to talk to. Illumi wearily listened to their small talk and even deeper confessions about their work, family, and private life as long as they paid well.

 

The eldest of Zoldyck siblings entered the side entrance for the workers, completely unaware that the upcoming night would change his entire life.

* * *

 

“Hello!” he greeted the girls who were preparing themselves in the wardrobe already.

 

Most of them sent him angry looks, only two of them murmured some kind of greeting. Illumi internally sighed deeply. His co-workers didn’t like him because he was the most popular hostess here; many clients left their hostesses for him. If they found out that he wasn’t even a woman, they would tear him apart! It’s natural he didn’t have any friends here.

 

_Don’t forget you’re an assassin, and assassins don’t need any friends._

 

He took a long, white satin dress from the wardrobe and went calmly to the room screen to dress himself. After that, he sat in front of a mirror to put some makeup on. In the end, Illumi put on a smile on his face and finally went out to the club hall.

 

It was a spacious room; on one side there was a bar and on the other a small scene with karaoke equipment. Between them, all along the way, there were numerous booths for clients. The whole place was rather dark, lit only by dim artificial lights. The color scheme of the room was black with some electric blue and purple.

 

Illumi walked towards the bar counter. “Any clients for me?” he asked Chrollo, the owner of the club. His boss stood up, leaning against the bar counter. He was dressed as usual in his long, black coat with fur. He sincerely smiled seeing his favorite hostess.

 

“Hmm…” Chrollo wondered. “There’s none  of your clients yet, but… do you see that guy with the red hair over there?” He pointed with his hand.

 

Illumi nodded.

 

“He’s my friend and a regular customer from long before you started working here. He left the city, but now he’s back. He’s a floor master at Heavens Arena. Quite a popular guy. Entertain him well. I know you can do it.” Chrollo winked.

 

Illumi went to the booth were the aforementioned customer was sitting. “Hello,” he greeted him.

 

“Hello, sweetheart ♥,” the client replied, examining Illumi’s looks carefully. “Well, well, well, the old Chrollo knows who to send to me. Please, sit down, beauty~.”

 

Illumi did as he said. Now, he saw that the man was wearing makeup and weird clothes. He looked like he had run away from a circus.

 

“I’m Hisoka, and what’s your name love ♥?” he asked in a sweet tone.

 

“I’m Illumi,” the hostess introduced himself. “Would you like anything to drink? Smoke?” he inquired.

 

“Yes, a bottle of gin, please. And, some cigarettes,” Hisoka ordered.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Illumi headed to the bar counter. After a while, he was back with a tray on which there were two glasses, a bottle of gin, a cigarette case, a lighter, and an ashtray. He gracefully placed the tray on the table. Then, he poured some alcohol into the glasses, one of them placed in front of Hisoka, the next one near himself.

 

“I’ve heard you’re a floor master in Heavens Arena,” Illumi stated, breaking the ice.

 

“Yes,” Hisoka replied with a wide smile.

 

“Was it really your dream? I’ve heard that floor masters don’t get paid for their fights.”

 

“My dear, at this level we fight not for the money, just for the glory.” Hisoka explained, sipping his drink.

 

 _Yeah, I’d like to kill people just for the glory as well. But, the money is important too, and to get it  I have to sit here and listen to jerks like you._ This client was getting on his nerves more so than any other!

 

“Do you want to hear about my powers?” Hisoka asked before going right on ahead and explaining anyways. Illumi was there to listen to him. “Texture surprise is a trick where I apply my aura to any surface to change its look. How cool is that, my dear Lumi?”

 

“Very,” Illumi replied shorty, taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Isn’t it?” Hisoka grinned. “It’s very useful, trust me! Anyway, even more useful is my other power, Bungee Gum. I also call it Elastic Love.” He giggled. “Bungee Gum has properties of both rubber and gum…”

 

Illumi took another big gulp; he couldn’t stand listening to this man while sober.

 

There was a pregnant pause.“It can also be used as a healing ability. Such a shame you can’t see it!”

 

Three glasses later, Hisoka finally ended his lecture about his nen abilities. The man assumed he couldn’t see nen, but he was dead wrong. He easily saw the clown attach a thin thread of pink nen to the cigarette case, and with one move of his finger, it was placed in his hand. Of course, for someone who wasn’t able to see nen, it would look like a magic trick.

 

“Wow, that’s impressive!” Illumi widened his eyes.

 

“Of course, it is!” Hisoka pulled out a cigarette from the case, stuck it between his lips, and waited for Illumi to light it up. The hostess grabbed the lighter and lit Hisoka’s cigarette. He dragged deeply, and inhaled a ball of gray smoke.

 

“Oh, pardon me, where are my manners?” he reflected after a moment. “Do you want to smoke too?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

Hisoka handed him the case, and Illumi took out one of the cigarettes. He reached out for the lighter, but Hisoka was faster; he put his hand around Illumi’s neck and leaned his head towards him, so their cigarettes touched. Illumi took a drag and the tip of his cigarette gleamed. He noticed that Hisoka smelled like bubblegum and strawberries. He detected a faint chemical smell… Some kind of hair product, maybe? Thanks to their close proximity, Hisoka looked deeply into Illumi’s black eyes. This made the hostess feel unimaginably self-conscious, so he quickly averted his gaze. No client had made him feel this way before. Feeling Illumi’s tension, Hisoka took back his hand and leaned against the cold, leather back of the seat.

 

“Thank you,” Illumi mumbled, blinking his eyes nervously.

 

“You’re welcome~ ♥” Hisoka replied sweetly. “And, what’s your nen ability?” he asked out of the blue, shaking some ash into the ashtray.

 

“Huh?” Illumi gasped surprised. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Hisoka sent him an incredulous look from the corner of his eye. “C’mon, I’ve felt it ever since I saw you at the bar. I can sense people with a strong aura very well. They always make me feel… strange.”

 

Illumi didn’t respond at first, clenching his fists. He didn’t like that his client could read him like a book. “I’m a manipulator,” he said after a moment of silence with an impassive on his face.

 

“You pretended that you couldn’t see my nen,” Hisoka praised him. “I wonder why nen user is working at place like this?”

 

“Money,” Illumi replied bluntly and clenched his teeth. He was teetering on the edge of losing control.

 

“I see...Would you like to go out to dinner with me, then? More money for you~,” Hisoka proposed.

 

“Fine. I’m available next week.” Illumi stubbed his cigarette out. “Now, excuse me, I have to go to the toilet.”

 

“No problem.” Hisoka followed Illumi with his eyes until he disappeared behind ladies’ room door.

 

Luckily for Illumi, the room was empty. He hid his face in his hands and screamed internally for a while. He had never met a person who could see through him. He had never met a person who made him feel this way.

 

_For fuck’s sake, calm down, Illumi! You’re from the best assassin family, you can do it. You can’t show any emotions!_

 

He was unable to control himself and, as a result, his clenched fist ended up in one of the mirrors, shattering it into tiny pieces. When he pulled back he noticed a faint cut. Years of training as a member of the Zoldyck family made it so that he didn’t feel any pain. He quickly shoved his hands under the sink to wash the blood off. In that moment, another one of the hostesses entered.

 

“Illumi, you’re bleeding!” she screamed in  horror and run away to call Chrollo.

 

“I’m fine,” Illumi replied to himself seeing as she was already gone. Illumi continued scrubbing his hands violently to rid himself of the blood. He was muttering to himself the entire time.

 

Chrollo arrived quickly. He was carrying a first-aid kit with him.

 

“Illumi, what happened?” he asked, his widened eyes carefully examining the room.

 

“I’ll pay for that mirror, don’t worry,” Illumi assured him.

 

“The mirror isn’t important right now,” Chrollo said, taking Illumi’s hand and inspecting it.

 

“Fortunately, the cut isn’t deep. You won’t need any stitches,” he estimated, taking out a bandage, and wrapping it around his hurt hand. “Why did you do it? Was it because of Hisoka?”

 

A pregnant pause filled the room. Illumi was thinking over how Hisoka had pushed him this far. He couldn’t admit it to Chrollo at any cost though.

 

“He can be irritating, but he’s not that bad, trust me,” Chrollo assured him with a smile. “Can you work in this condition?”

 

“Yes, I’ve had much worse wounds than this one. Thanks.” He sent a faint smile when Chrollo finished wrapping bandage around his hand.

 

“Go there then,” the owner asked him. “I’ll ask somebody to clean this mess.”

 

Illumi took a few deep breaths. He didn’t want to go out, but he had to. The members of the Zoldyck family didn’t give up this easily. He clenched his fists, lifted his head, and went out of the room.

 

“I’m back,” he announced once he made it to the table, sitting down.

 

“I can see that,” Hisoka said ironically. “Everything okay?” he inquired, touching Illumi’s hand.

 

“I’m fine.” Illumi yanked his hand from Hisoka’s.

 

“Shall we go sing some songs, then?”

 

“Alright.” Now, everything seemed to be a better option than sitting alone with him in a tiny booth. Illumi rushed to the stage to turn on the karaoke equipment.

 

“Pick a song,” he said to Hisoka as he joined him on the stage.

 

“Let’s do  this one,” Hisoka decided, taking a microphone from Illumi’s hand.

 

The hostess looked on the screen. The title was “You Spin Me Round”. Illumi rolled his eyes. _Right_. Only a man like him could pick such song. Illumi sighed deeply as he pressed the play button. Then, music filled the room as they both started to sing. Hisoka sang terribly out of tune while Illumi’s voice was pure and clear. The rest of the clients and hostesses were well entertained. The applause during their performance was enormous, and they were generously awarded with boisterous clapping at the end of the song. Hisoka and Illumi bowed and walked off the stage. The microphones were taken by another pair.

 

“Where did you learn to sing so beautifully?” the clown asked when they were back in their booth, Illumi pouring more alcohol to their glasses.

 

“It’s a natural talent I guess,” he answered with an expressionless face. “Such a shame I can’t say the same about you…”

 

“You’re so outspoken...I love it ♥,” Hisoka commented, taking a sip.

 

“You have a strange taste then…”

 

“Hey, do you want to see a trick?” the magician changed the  subject.

 

_No._

 

“Sure.”

 

Hisoka pulled out a pack of cards and skillfully shuffled it. He presented a fan of cards to  Illumi and demanded with a smile: “Pick one.”

 

Bored, Illumi took one.

 

“Don’t show it to me! And, remember what you picked!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, give it back to me.”

 

Illumi put the card back into the deck. Hisoka shuffled it once again and picked out one card. He shoved it into Illumi’s face. “Was it this one?” he asked feverishly.

 

“Yup.” Illumi nodded.

 

Hisoka checked the card. “10 of Hearts… interesting. This card suggests good luck after

difficulty…”

 

“And, now you’re a fortune teller too?” Illumi mocked him.

 

“I’m a man of many talents, my dear~.” And, what about you? Don’t you use your nen abilities in any way?”

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you a secret. Come closer,” Illumi said with a serious face. Hisoka leaned towards him. “I’m a professional killer…” he whispered in Hisoka’s ear. The clown burst into laughter.

 

“You don’t believe me?” Angry, Illumi leaned back, his dark aura gradually activating. Seeing that, Hisoka stopped laughing and began to hectically assure him: “Fine, fine! I believe you.”

 

Illumi calmed down, taking deep breaths. His aura slowly faded.

 

“We had a lovely time, but I’m afraid I have to go now,” Hisoka announced, taking Illumi’s hand and leaving a gentle kiss on it. “Take care and don’t get angry my love~.” he bid him goodbye and walked away.

 

As he exited the club, he turned into a nearby alley, shaken.

 

“Oh, Lumi, you give me so many chills~ ♥,” he moaned, licking his lips and resting against

the cold bricked wall.

* * *

 

Days passed by and the date of dinner with Hisoka came. The clown visited  the club every day and it was always  Illumi who accompanied him. Somehow Illumi got used to him; Hisoka was a freak, but he understood him like no one before. Illumi preferred to keep him at a distance, though. He couldn’t afford to befriend people, could he?

 

When Illumi entered the fancy restaurant where they made an appointment, Hioska was already there. Illumi looked around at the luxuriously decorated room. It was adorned with dark mahogany furniture which contrasted with the beige and white decor. He barely recognized his client; Hisoka was wearing a suit and his hair was nicely done, down and wavy. He almost looked like a normal human being. His extraordinary hair color and makeup ruined this impression though. Illumi walked towards the  table where Hisoka sat.

 

“Hello!” he greeted him.

 

“Oh, welcome my dear, Lumi~ ♥,” Hisoka greeted him back. “You look beautiful tonight as always.” He grinned. Illumi was wearing a new, well-fitted, middle-length, red, lacy dress with no sleeves. His hair was done in a bun as always, held tight with his pins to make his body look like woman’s.

 

“Thank you,” he said, sitting down. Hisoka called for a waiter. A tall, dark-haired man brought them menus. They looked through them in silence until Hisoka finally asked, “So, have you picked out anything to eat?”

 

“I’ll take braciole. And, chocolate cake for dessert.”

 

“Good, I’ll take the same.” Hisoka gestured to the waiter that they were ready with their order. He requested their food and red wine. When the waiter walked away to carry out their order, Hisoka asked, “So, how about a look at your ability? I’d really like to see it~.”

 

“You’re much too curious, Hisoka,” Illumi said, trying to change the subject.

 

“So, you won’t show me?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“C’mon, I showed you my powers~,” Hisoka whined.

 

“That doesn’t mean that I’m obliged to show you mine.”

 

“You make me feel so excited, Lumi~ ♥.” Hisoka licked his lips.

 

“Calm down. Our dinner is coming.”

 

While the waiter was placing their plates on the table, Illumi swiftly pinned one of his needles in the waiter’s neck.

 

“Our dinner is on the house tonight,” Illumi whispered in a cold voice. The waiter just nodded with a mindless expression on his face. He walked away, movements becoming mechanical, as if he were a puppet. Confused, Hisoka shifted his eyes from side to side.

 

“Did you just… hypnotize that guy?” he asked, jaw slacking.

 

“Kind of,” Illumi answered, calmly reaching for the silverware. “I told you, I’m a manipulator, I can make a person do whatever I want.”

 

“Interesting… and what would you make me do?” Hisoka asked flirtatiously, hands squishing his cheeks as he leaned forward on his elbows.

 

“I would make you shut your goddamn mouth,” he replied, flinging a piece of food into his mouth.

 

“Very well. You intrigue me, Lumi, you know.”

 

Illumi sent him a pointed look. “Did we come here to eat or to talk?”

 

“Both. But, I get your point.”

 

Hisoka started to eat. If Illumi wanted him to be his puppet, then fine. They ate in silence.

 

“I’m going on a mission the day after tomorrow, so I won’t be available for a few days,” Illumi informed him as they finished eating the  main course.

 

“Ah, that’s right. Your other job. I guess there’s no point in coming to the club then…” Hisoka sighed.

 

“Do as you wish.”

 

“I go there only to see you, my dear Lumi,” Hisoka assured him with a wide smile. Meanwhile, he pulled out a piece of paper from his suit jacket and put it on the  table, moving it in Illumi’s direction. “Here, take it.”

 

“What’s this?” asked Illumi, intrigued.

 

“A ticket for my fight at Heaven’s Arena next week. Come see me during your free time.”

 

“Why are you so sure that I want to come?”

 

“The ticket’s on me. Do whatever you want with it. If you don’t want to come, just sell it or give it to anybody else…”

 

“Hmm, thanks,” Illumi said, taking the ticket and hiding it in his purse. After that, the waiter brought their dessert. When they finished, Illumi checked the time.

 

“Excuse me, but I have to hurry back to the club.” He jumped up.

 

“Allow me to drop you off.” Hisoka stood up as well.

 

“Thanks, but I can take care of myself.”

 

“I insist. I cannot go to the club tonight, but I want to spend a little bit more time with you.” Hisoka popped into Ilumi’s way.

 

He stood so close to him that Illumi could smell the damn bubblegum and strawberry scent. He inhaled deeply as he spat: “Fine.”

 

The restaurant hostess bid them farewell and goodnight at the exit. Hisoka and Illumi went out and walked past the numerous people waiting outside in a queue to come into the restaurant.

 

“Follow me.” With a flourish, he wrapped his arm around Illumi shoulders, ushering Illumi to the parking lot. It made Illumi extremely uncomfortable not to mention embarrassed, but he said nothing. They approached a  modern, big, black car.

 

“Someone here must  have some kind of complex…” Illumi murmured when Hisoka let go of him.

 

The clown laughed frankly. “Dear Lumi, I assure you that there’s nothing wrong with me _down there_ ~.” He winked. Illumi rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

 

“You know, I thought that maybe we could train together before my fight,” Hisoka wondered, starting the engine.

 

“Huh?” Illumi couldn’t believe his ears as he buckled up. “And, why do you think I’m the right person to train with?”

 

“I don’t know many people with such a powerful aura like yours. And, I need a strong opponent to train with before a tough fight.”

 

“Hmmm…” Illumi thought over. It would be good to have a powerful partner to train with for him. He didn’t have many occasions to train when he worked as a hostess. “I agree.”

 

“Pardon me?” Hisoka’s eyes widened as he turned his gaze from the road to look at Illumi.

 

“I agree. I’ll train with you. Let’s meet tomorrow.”

 

Hisoka beamed. “Come to Heaven’s Arena at 6pm. We’ll train at the gym.”

 

“Okay,” Illumi reaffirmed as Hisoka parked his car. “Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.” Illumi unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“Are you as cold as ice to all your other clients? Or is just to me?” Hisoka asked before Illumi managed to get out of the car.

 

“What do you mean?” Illumi furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Could you be nicer? Or should I tell Chrollo how you treat your clients?”

 

Illumi clicked his tongue. He leaned towards Hisoka and left a delicate kiss on his cheek.

 

“That’s what I’m talking about,” said Hisoka pleased. “Later, Lumi~ ♥!”

 

“Bye.” The hostess slammed the door.

* * *

 

The next evening, Illumi punctually arrived at Heaven’s Arena. This time he wasn’t wearing  a dress but a loose top and pants. Of course, he was disguised as a woman. Hisoka welcomed him with a smile and ushered him to the gym. When they reached their destination, they stood on a big mattress, opposite of each other.

 

“Don’t spare me because I’m a woman,” Illumi stated.

 

“Believe me, I won’t,” Hisoka hummed. “Shall we begin?”

 

Illumi nodded. In a second, he disappeared from Hisoka’s eyesight. The clown could feel his presence behind him.

 

_So fast~ ♥._

 

He turned around to punch him, but Illumi was faster; he knocked Hisoka down with one kick. Then, he straddled him, pinning him to the floor, and bringing him to a standstill.

 

“Are you really a floor master? I defeated you in 5 seconds…” Illumi spat with contempt.

 

Hisoka simpered. Illumi could feel Hisoka’s arousal through his thin training pants, pressing incessantly against his ass. He looked at him questioningly.

 

“What can I say? You just make me schwing~ ♥.”

 

“You’re so twisted…” Illumi claimed before bending back and leaping away with two flips of his body.

 

“Everyone is twisted in some way…,” Hisoka replied, standing up. “Next round.”

 

Illumi springed forward to attack, but something blocked his arm. Only now did he notice an attached string of Bungee Gum to his body. Hisoka must have used it when he was distracted by his boner. How he could be so stupid? Hisoka dragged Illumi to him with his aura. The hostess received a punch. The impact was so huge that Illumi slammed into the wall. Nevertheless, he stood up quickly, no signs of injury to his body.

 

“That was tricky…”

 

“I didn’t say that we couldn’t use tricks…”

 

“Right.”

 

Illumi jumped over Hisoka at the speed of light, hitting  him right in a face. The clown slid a few meters back. Blood smudged under  his nose, but a goofy smile stayed on his lips.

 

Illumi had no time to react as the other came rushing at him. He attempted to block the man’s attack, but to no avail. Hisoka tackled him, arms slipping around his middle. He was forced into a vice-grip that had him flush against the other’s chest. His aura pulsed wildly, their position making him _extremely_ uncomfortable. Then, the man shoved them to the ground, straddling Illumi this time. His heavy erection settled on top of Illumi’s hips as that lecherous tongue darted out to lick his lips once more.

 

“Got you~,” he said, diving down for a kiss. He meshed Illumi’s lips with his, then  straightened up.

 

“Get off me!” Illumi shouted outraged. Hisoka did as he said. Illumi hurriedly stood up and yelled in Hisoka’s face: “You know that we can’t do this!”

 

The clown watched as Illumi’s eyes turned glassy. He opened his mouth to answer, but the hostess dashed to the exit before he could say a word.

* * *

 

Illumi rushed up the stairs, his heels tapping in a steady rhythm. At the last second, he decided to watch Hisoka’s fight at Heaven’s Arena tonight. It was strange to him, but he had to admit that he already missed the clown and his stupid smile. He confidently entered the room where the fight took place and headed to his seat. The place was crowded, all around him were people of various ages, holding banners to cheer on their favorite fighter. Sitting down, Illumi smoothed his dress out. It was a middle-length, indigo dress with a fitted, loose top, no sleeves. It had two rows of gold pins attached to each side of the top. That moment a red-haired commentator began to introduce the stars of the evening.

 

 _Why am I so nervous?_ Illumi maniacally toyed with the edge of his dress.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen! Our first challenger is a floor master named Sparks!”

 

A tall, thin man went out onto the ring. He wore long, black cloak with his  hood up. His ability was mastering fire. The audience cheered loudly for him.

 

“He challenges another floor master, Hisoka!”

 

Now, Hisoka appeared on the ring. He was dressed in fancy clothes as always; black crop top with red hearts and diamonds in the front of the top, pink top underneath it, white pants and purple boots on a low heels. The applause grew bigger. Illumi noticed three girls sitting near him, who screamed at the top of their lungs. They held up a big sign which said: WE ♥ YOU HISOKA. It was full of hearts and glitter. What’s more, the girls were not only screaming, they were even crying.

 

“Ugh,” Illumi sneered, crossing his arms.

 

Hisoka greeted the crowd, waving his hand and grinning. The public was delighted, but in fact,  Hisoka was looking for only one face. The one with black hair and big, black eyes. Finally, he found it. Hisoka stopped waving and looked up through his lashes, sending Illumi a special smile. The three fangirls near Illumi noticed who Hisoka was looking at, and they looked from their idol to the hostess. At first, they shocked, mouths agape,  but right after they lowered their eyebrows and squinted their eyes. Saying nothing, they sat down, not as cheerful as before.

 

“Let’s see who will turn out to be the victor!” Cocco exclaimed in the microphone, and the battle began.

 

Sparks attacked instantly. His nen ability was the creation of fire, so he started throwing numerous fiery balls in Hisoka’s direction. The clown hadn’t any chance to get closer to his opponent. At least, he managed to dodge all of Sparks’ attacks. It could’ve lasted forever, but Hisoka finally took action. He caught one of the balls in his Bungee Gum, the elastic stretching back to accommodate it before sending it back to Sparks. The fighter slid back a few meters. Hisoka swiftly took out a deck of cards and started throwing them in Sparks’ direction. They easily cut his body; they sliced even through his clothes. Red blood gushed out of the pierced skin.

 

“What the…” Sparks uttered, breathless. He back flipped to think over his next attack. Hisoka took this advantage to draw himself closer. He tried to punch Sparks in the face, but the fighter blocked Hisoka’s fist with his arm.

 

“Take that!” Sparks shook his fingers out right in front of the clown, and a flicker appeared, changing into a flame. Hisoka’s top was covered in fire which expanded higher onto his face. Illumi stood up, his heart beating faster. Hisoka fell down onto the ring and began rolling over to snuff the fire out. Meanwhile, Sparks raised his hands in a gesture of triumph. He turned away from the clown wiggling around the floor, so he didn’t notice when Hisoka stood up with a goofy smile on his face, after he managing to put out the fire. His top was shredded face all burnt; messy, fuchsia hair poked up on his head. He flipped over to Sparks, wrapping him up with a string of his pink aura. Sparks couldn’t move. Hisoka approached him from behind, took out one card, and put it on Sparks’ throat.

 

“Who’s the winner now~?”

 

Sparks swallowed thickly.

 

“Answer wisely or you’ll be dead.”

 

“I surrender!” Sparks shrieked, tears running down his face.

 

“Good.” Hisoka withdraw, a smirk on his face.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of Sparks’ resignation, the winner of tonight’s fight is Hisoka Morow!” Cocco shouted.

 

The clown placed his hands on his hips with an enigmatic smile on his lips. He left the ring with a lifted head, his chest pushed out. Sparks followed him, rocking from side to side and trembling.

 

The fight was over, so people stood up from their seats and headed to the exit, as did Illumi. He passed near a dark hall under the auditorium when he heard a melodic voice coming from the hall: “I see that you decided to come~.”

 

Illumi stopped and turned his head to his right. From the shadowy hall emerged Hisoka.

 

“I couldn’t let this ticket go to waste, could I?” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Of course. I’m glad that you came.” The magician tilted his head back, lips slightly parted.

 

“You look awful.” Illumi twisted his lips and crossed his arms.

 

“Small after effects… Listen, I’d like to invite you to a coffee at my apartment. I want to apologize for my behavior during our training. We haven’t had a chance to talk since then because you were out.”

 

Illumi remembered the huge embarrassment earlier when Hisoka beat him and kissed him on the lips in the end. He thought over Hisoka’s proposition. He couldn’t run away all the time, could he?

 

“Fine,” He agreed eventually.

 

“Follow me.” The clown grinned. They went through the hall to an elevator.

 

“So… how was your mission?” Hisoka asked when they were going up.

 

“Good. I can’t tell you any details.” Illumi wrinkled his nose.

 

“Right. Will you be more available now?”

 

“Yes, I don’t have any missions in the near future.”

 

“Great. I missed our conversations.” Hisoka winked as he went out of the elevator. He headed to the nearby door. Illumi followed him.

 

“Welcome to my apartment~,” he said unlocking the door and going in. Illumi looked around. At the entrance, there was a spacious kitchen combined with a living room. A narrow corridor towards the back must have lead to other rooms.

 

“Okay, there’s the coffee maker.” Hisoka pointed to a machine on a kitchenette. “Could you please make some coffee while I do myself up?”

 

“You invite me for a coffee, and then you ask _me_ to do it? That’s so like you, Hisoka…” Illumi sighed deeply.

 

“I’d do it, but I don’t want to look like this near a stunning woman around~.”

 

“I see…” Illumi rolled his eyes.

 

“There are also some cookies that I baked myself, help yourself~!”

 

“Okay, just go already!”

 

Illumi walked towards the kitchenette while Hisoka disappeared into the corridor. He turned the coffee maker on and grabbed one cookie. It was an ordinary brownie. He didn’t expect that it would be so good. But, when he tasted it, he had to admit that Hisoka was a great cook. Illumi couldn’t believe it.

 

_He probably didn’t make them himself...…_

 

Nevertheless, Illumi continued eating the cookies until Hisoka came back. He was straight out of the shower; his wet hair was laying down and he wore only a towel around his hips. There was no sign of the burning that he got during the fight. Illumi deducted that Hisoka must have used his nen powers to heal himself. Illumi’s eyes settled on Hisoka’s torso, he couldn’t drop his gaze from the well-built muscles. Of course, that didn’t escape  Hisoka’s watchful eye; he said nothing, but pushed his chest out and leaned  his shoulders back.

 

“Is the coffee ready?” The clown walked towards the kitchen island.

 

His question spurred Illumi into action. He blinked nervously, snapping out of his mindless staring.

 

“Yes.” He passed the mug across the kitchen island. Hisoka took it and sipped the hot beverage.

 

“Mmm…” He closed his eyes. “Lumi, you’re a coffee master!”

 

“It’s just coffee… I tasted your cookies, they’re delicious.” Illumi tapped his fingers on the counter.

 

“Thank you,” Hisoka said calmly.

 

“Do you like cooking?” Illumi inquired, sipping his coffee.

 

“Yeah, it’s my second hobby after fighting,” he replied with a grin. “If you need help during any of your missions, I’m at your service.”

 

“How thoughtful of you. I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Hisoka cracked a smile. “Are we fine then? I’d really like to apologize for what happened during our  training. I shouldn’t have done that. I know the rules…”

 

“Yes, we’re fine.” Illumi cut in. “Can we not mention anything more about it?”

 

“Okay, I just wanted to say that you make me feel… _different_.” Hisoka lowered his voice.

“As no one else before…”

 

“Did you invite me here to confess your sick feelings?” Illumi jerked from the stool, clenching his fists.

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you…” Hisoka stood up as well, blocking Illumi’s way.

 

“Don’t come any closer!” Illumi shouted, grabbing some pins from his dress between his fingers.

 

“Lumi, but…” Hisoka made a step forward, and Illumi didn’t hesitate to cut Hisoka’s chest with his pins. Then, they both froze. Bright blood ran down the clown’s chest from the cuts.

 

“My, oh my, I think I have to use my Texture Surprise once again this evening...”

 

Illumi watched as the magician activated his aura and put a piece of it onto the cuts. As a result, the wounds stopped being visible. Illumi dropped the needles on the floor. They made a tinny sound while clacking down the tiles.

 

_That’s it. Hisoka will definitely tell Chrollo that one of his workers attacked his customer. I’m done as a hostess._

 

“I didn’t think you would come closer…” Illumi whispered, lowering his head.

 

“And, I didn’t think that you would do it. We’re equal then!” Hisoka smiled widely.

 

“I’m sorry.” Illumi walked towards him, cupped his face and left a delicate kiss on his lips. Then, he headed to the door. Hisoka grabbed his wrist, though.

 

“Hey, do you think you can just leave after what you’ve done?” He dragged Illumi to himself and kissed him back, lying his other hand on the back of Illumi’s head.

 

“We… cannot… do… this…” Illumi uttered single words between kisses as Hisoka attempted to suck him dry.

 

“Why not?” Hisoka asked, smooching Illumi’s neck with his lips.

 

“There are rules…”

 

“I don’t care about Chrollo and his stupid rules,” he stated firmly, looking into Illumi’s eyes. “I won’t say anything to him. Do you want it or not?”

 

A pregnant pause filled the room. Illumi was thinking over all the pros and cons of this situation. So many things were wrong about doing this. First of all, it was against club rules, and Illumi wasn’t sure that Hisoka wouldn’t say anything to Chrollo. He couldn’t trust the jester; it was how he was raised - not to trust anybody. From a very young age, family members repeated to him that an assassin didn’t need any friends. And, Illumi didn’t need them… until he met Hisoka who made him feel things that he had never felt before. Illumi raised his head and spoke out: “I want it. There’s just one more thing you should know about me, though.” Illumi took off one pin from his bun at the top of his head and the shape of his face sharpened. He took off another pin, his chest becoming flat and more muscular. Hisoka stepped back and whistled.

 

“With my pins I can control not only the behavior of the other people, but I can also manipulate my looks. In a fact, I’m a man. I understand if you want to stop now…” Illumi looked down in a shame. He was about to leave, but  Hisoka drew nearer him, grabbing his chin.

 

“Silly one! I want to make love to _you_ , it doesn’t matter what’s in your pants.”

 

“Should I take off my disguise?”

 

“It’s up to you~.”

 

“Oh… I’ve never had sex as a woman before, I’d like to try it…” Illumi said shyly, avoiding Hisoka’s gaze.

 

“Put it on, then.”

 

Illumi did as Hisoka said, pinning his needles back in his head. He returned to his female form. He took off his high-heeled boots and they went back to exchanging kisses. Meanwhile, Hisoka unzipped his dress, letting the piece of material fall down onto the floor. Illumi was clad in only black, lace panties. The sudden rush of cool air made his nipples hard. Hisoka lifted Illumi up and put him on a kitchen counter. The magician ran his tongue across Illumi’s neck, going lower and lower to his breasts. Then, he started licking and sucking one of his nipples while he cupped the other breast to massage it gently. A soft moan escaped Illumi’s mouth. Hisoka flicked his tongue and made smacking noises while toying with Illumi’s other nipple. He did this for a while, then ran his hands lower on Illumi’s hips. In one fell swoop he tore the hostess’s panties.

 

“Hey! That was an expensive piece of lingerie!” Illumi slammed Hisoka on the shoulder in an act of rage.

 

“Dear Lumi, I’ll buy you another one~,” he murmured in his ear before he kneeled in front of him and placed his head between Illumi’s spread legs.

 

He stuck out his tongue and started running circles around Illumi’s clit. The hostess tilted his head back and moaned quietly once again. This new sensation was overwhelming. He intertwined his fingers in Hisoka’s hair. The clown kept his hands on Illumi’s hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. He sucked on  his clit for a while until he pulled his head back, his lips parted. “You’re so tasty Lumi, I want more~ ♥”

 

He ran his fingers across Illumi’s slick folds and dove between his legs once again. Illumi felt his cheeks flush red. What a relief that Hisoka was down _there_ , so he didn’t see his face! And, it felt good, _so good_ … Illumi gasped as Hisoka ran his tongue along his vaginal lips. Then, the magician stuck his tongue in his opening, wiggling and pumping it. When he sensed that Illumi was close to his climax, he ran his sharp nails down Illumi’s thighs, leaving red marks on them. The pain intensified the feeling of pleasure. Illumi quivered and pulled Hisoka’s hair sharply. He was dripping wet now. He unashamedly pushed Hisoka’s head deeper onto his pussy as a hot wave of an orgasm coursed through his body. He breathed heavily, as Hisoka lifted his head up. Illumi’s mind was a mess. These new feelings made him feel dizzy and made him behave as he had never done before. It didn’t seem like it was bothering Hisoka.

 

“You’re ready~ ♥,” he stated with a mischievous smile, standing up.

 

He seductively took off the towel from his hips, tossing it onto the floor and showing off his aching erection. He proudly pushed his chest out and placed his hands on his hips. Illumi bit his lip and shamelessly stared at his lover’s body, carefully eyeing every inch of it. He remembered their conversation at the parking lot, and he had to admit that Hisoka hadn’t lied back then; everything perfectly _fine_ with him. Hisoka leaned forward to slid his tongue into Illumi’s mouth. The hostess did the same, and they fell into a deep kiss. Hisoka lifted Illumi up and the hostess wrapped his legs around Hisoka’s torso. The clown moved with his lover in his arms to the nearest wall. Illumi’s back slammed loudly against the panel as the clown slid the tip of his dick into him. He slowly entered Illumi, inch by inch, until his whole length was inside of him. In the beginning, Hisoka’s moves were slow and steady. The  friction, which Illumi had never felt before, was nice and warm. It made Illumi’s walls clench down on Hisoka’s member.

 

“Fuck,” Illumi whispered.

 

“That’s what I’m doing~…” Hisoka replied, pleased with himself.

 

“Don’t stop,” Illumi pleaded.

 

“I don’t intend to.”

 

Hisoka kept a steady rhythm until he finally hit Illumi’s G-spot. Then, he began thrusting his hips harder and wilder; Illumi’s pussy was so tight and wet that he couldn’t resist. The hostess caressed Hisoka’s neck with his lips before he began to suck it roughly, leaving red marks on his skin. He had to keep his mouth busy, so he wouldn’t moan loudly. Hisoka’s deep thrusts overwhelmed him.

 

_Fuck, soon I’ll cum again…_

 

“Stop!” Illumi ordered suddenly.

 

Hisoka’s thrusts slowed. “Something wrong?” He paused, surprised. Illumi’s walls contracted around him, keeping him on the edge, but he stayed still for his lover’s sake.

 

“I need a break…” Illumi panted.

 

“Okay.” Hisoka pulled out and gently let Illumi go. He stood up on his feet. That moment, Illumi speedily tripped Hisoka. As a result, the clown landed on the floor. Illumi straddled him.

 

“You sneaky bastard,” said Hisoka, but deep in his heart this action impressed him. Illumi smirked in response and grabbed Hisoka’s cock to push it inside of himself. Now, being on top, he could control all the movements and when he would climax. Hisoka didn’t complain either seeing as he had a beautiful view of the entirety Illumi’s body in front of him. _And,_ within reach. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself in a situation like this, could he? He caressed Illumi’s chest with his fingertips, while the hostess bounced up and down on his length. At the same time, Illumi’s throbbing clit smacked against Hisoka’s body. Hisoka denied his orgasm as long as he could, wanting to satisfy his partner first. Restraining himself was difficult, being inside of Illumi was so wonderful, he wished this fantastic feeling could last forever. But, double stimulation made Illumi cum once again, and Hisoka didn’t have any reason to hold himself back. He climaxed, shooting seed into Illumi. The hostess collapsed next to Hisoka, all sweaty and breathing heavily. They both lied down in bliss, their sweaty skin touching, their loud gasps heard by each other.

 

“How was it?” The curious magician finally asked.

 

“Multiple orgasms… are… great…” Illumi replied, still trying to catch his breath. He wasn’t lying. Everything he had experienced tonight was new, but interesting. “Are we going to lie here all night long? It’s getting cold here,” Illumi inquired, cooling down.

 

“Oh, excuse me! Shall we go to the bed? I’m pretty exhausted with the fight and _all that_ ,” Hisoka reflected as he abruptly rose and helped to get Illumi up. He drew him closer and held him tightly. “I’ll always keep you warm~ ♥,” he purred into Illumi’s ear. Then, he took the hostess by his hand and ushered him to the bedroom.

 

“Goodnight, Lumi~. ♥” Hisoka expressed, as they lied down on the bed. Then, he hugged his lover.

 

“Night,” Illumi replied, covering them with the sheet and snuggling in Hisoka’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is always appreciated :P  
> Come to scream about Hisoillu on my tumblr: @sugoi-pocky


End file.
